Porpentyna Skamander
* Teenie Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć. Oryginalny scenariusz |praca = * Federalny urzędnik do spraw pozwolenia na różdżkę * Auror |rodzina = * Dziadek * * * Newton Skamander * Queenie Goldstein * Rolf Skamander * Lysander Skamander * Lorcan Skamander * Anthony Goldstein * Dziecko |zawód = |przynależność = * Rodzina Skamander * Rodzina Goldstein * Ilvermorny * MACUSA'Fantastic Beasts' Character Descriptions Revealed * Biuro Pozwoleń na Różdżkę |wzrost = 1,73 m (5'8")Zobacz ten obraz (identyfikator MACUSA) |urodziny = 19 sierpnia 1901 |aktor = * Katherine Waterston * Lidia Sadowa |dom = Gromoptak |oczy = Ciemnobrązowe |włosy = Ciemnobrązowe }}Porpentyna „Tina” Esther Skamander (ang. Porpentina; zd. Goldstein; ur. 19 sierpnia 1901) — czarownica półkrwi, żona sławnego magizoologa Newtona Skamandera, babcia Rolfa Skamandera oraz prababcia Lysandra i Lorcana Skamanderów. Mieszkała wraz z siostrą, Quennie przy ulicy 679 West 24th Street w Nowym Jorku w latach 20. XX wieku. Biografia Wczesne życie Porpentyna Esther Goldstein urodziła się gdzieś w Stanach Zjednoczonych Ameryki 19 sierpnia 1901 roku. Miała młodszą siostrę, Queenie. Siostry straciły matkę i ojca w bardzo młodym wieku. Umarli oni na smoczą ospęFantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć. Oryginalny scenariusz . Po ich śmierci „wychowywały siebie nawzajem”, dlatego też były do siebie bardzo przywiązane. Uczęszczała do Ilvermorny, gdzie została przydzielona do domu Gromoptakahttps://twitter.com/jk_rowling/status/809156500023341057. MACUSA Po ukończeniu szkoły Porpentyna pracowała dla MACUSA, początkowo jako auror. Podczas tej pracy jednym z jej informatorów był GnarlakFantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć. Oryginalny scenariusz . W pewnym momencie przed grudniem 1926 roku, Tina zaatakowała Mary Lou Barebone, ponieważ znęcała się ona nad swym adoptowanym synem, Credencem. Z powodu użycia magii w obecności niemaga została zdegradowana na stanowisko Federalnego urzędnika do spraw pozwolenia na różdżkę. Ta praca wymagała znacznie mniej niż jej zdolności i ambicje osobiste. Jej siostra, Queenie, również miała pracę przy biurku w biurze ds. pozwolenia na różdżkę. W 1926 roku 6 grudnia 1926 roku Tina obserwowała spotkanie Dobroczynnego Stowarzyszenia Nowego Salem. Wtedy po raz pierwszy spotkała Newta, który niechcący na nią wpadł. Słyszała rozmowę Mary Lou z Skamanderem, a także zauważyła, jak niuchacz uciekł z walizki. Widziała również, jak on, a także Jacob wchodzili do banku. Porpentyna była wobec Newtona podejrzliwa, więc także weszła do środka. Porpentyna przez cały czas obserwowała Newtona. Widziała, jak Newt goni niuchacza, a także jak Skamander teleportował się wraz z Jacobem i srebrnym jajem. Wtedy straciła go z pola widzenia, więc postanowiła wyjść z budynku. Na zewnątrz zauważyła poszukiwanego, który wpychał niuchacza do walizki oraz skulonego pod ścianą niemaga. Tina poszła zdecydowanym krokiem w kierunku Newtona, który wziął walizkę i poszedł w przeciwnym kierunku. Gdy się minęli, Porpentyna chwyciła go na łokieć i razem się deportowali. 200x200px|mały|Tina złapała Newtona Po deportacji Tina spytała Newta, kim jest i co trzyma w walizce. Po otrzymaniu odpowiedzi pokazała legitymację Magicznego Kongresu i powiedziała, że musi go zabrać ze sobą. Zapytała się również, czy Newton wyczyścił niemagowi pamięć. Po otrzymaniu negatywnej odpowiedzi była bardzo przejęta, ponieważ ten incydent mógł zwiększyć zagrożenie ujawnienia się mugolom świata czarodziejów. Następnie stwierdziła, że podpada to pod Sekcję 3A. Tina zaprowadziła Newta do siedziby MACUSA. Po drodze Newton próbował się wykręcić sprawami do załatwienia, więc Porpentyna zapytała o cel. W odpowiedzi jej towarzysz skłamał, że szuka hodowcy pufków, który mieszka w Nowym Jorku. Ona natomiast stwierdziła, że hodowcę zamknięto już rok temu, a także dodała, że obowiązuje w tym mieście zakaz hodowli magicznych zwierząt. W siedzibie Magicznego Kongresu Tina doprowadziła Newta do windy, gdzie powiedziała do windziarza, Rudego, aby nacisnął przycisk od piętra, na którym jest Departament Śledztw Ważnych. Goblin początkowo się opierał, ale gdy Tina dodała, że ma coś dla Sekcji 3A, ostatecznie wybrał właściwe piętro. Obaj dotarli do właściwego wydziału, gdzie to przerwali ważne spotkanie Madame Picquery, przewodniczącej Magicznego Kongresu Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki z Perciwalem Gravesem. Oburzona Serafina stwierdziła, że Porpentyna nie jest już aurorem i ją zbyła. Tina popchnęła zdumionego Newta z powrotem do windy. Goldstein zaprowadziła Skamandera do Biura Pozwoleń na Różdzkę. Tina zapytała gościa o pozwolenie na różdżkę, a on na to skłamał, że wysłał wniosek pocztą. Kobieta zaczęła pisać coś na kartce, ale po chwili doszła do wniosku, że Newt kręci. Spytała go czy wrócił właśnie z Gwinei Równikowej. Newton powiedział jej, że pisze książkę o magicznych zwierzętach. Rozmowę przerwał Abernathy, jej szef, który był oburzony, że jego podwładna znowu wtargnęła na zebranie Zespołu Śledczego. Jest ciekaw także, skąd ona zgarnęła Anglika, a także czy znowu poszła śledzić Drugich Salemian. Tina na zarzuty konsekwentnie milczała oraz zaprzeczała. Po chwili w gabinecie pojawił się Graves, którego zaciekawiło, co chciała wcześniej powiedzieć mu Porpentyna. lewo|mały|250x250px|Tina ogląda zawartość walizki Korzystając z okazji, Tina poinformowała aurora, że w walizce Skamandera jest dziwne stworzenie, które wywołało chaos w banku. Kobieta była zadowolona, że ktoś w końcu jej wysłuchał. Perciwal otworzył walizkę, a kobieta ze zdumieniem zaglądnęła do środka, ponieważ jej oczom ukazały się ciastka. Ona i Newt zdali sobie sprawę, że właściwą walizkę ma Jacob. Tina i Newt postanowili udać się do Kowalskiego. Kobieta była bliska płaczu, ponieważ Skamander nie wymazał pamięci mugolowi. Była pewna, że jeśli przeprowadzą śledztwo będzie skończona. Okazało się, że nie wolno jej się zbliżać do Drugich Salemian. Ostatecznie dotarli do zniszczonego budynku, gdzie policja zbierała zeznania. Kloszard twierdził, że widział olbrzymiego hipopotama, ale Newtonowi udało się zmodyfikować jego pamięć. W tym samym momencie Porpentyna zauważyła żądlibąka i skupiła się na nim. Mężczyzna korzystając z tego wbiegł po schodach i wpadł do zniszczonej czynszówki. Ona natomiast po krótkiej chwili uświadomiła sobie, że jej kolega zniknął. Tina postanowiła wejść do zniszczonego budynku. Gdy weszła do środka, Newton z niewinną miną siedział na łóżku i zatrzaskiwał walizkę. Dowiedziała się wtedy, że walizka była uchylona, a następnie zauważyła Jacoba, który jęczał z bólu. Skamander próbował wyczyścić pamięć niemagowi, ale Porpentyna poinformowała go, że nie może teraz tego zrobić, ponieważ potrzebny jest im świadek. Newton był zdziwiony, ponieważ wcześniej była ona niezadowolona, że tego nie zrobił, ale ostatecznie zgodził się z kobietą. Wtedy też szczuroszczet zaatakował Tinę, ale Newtowi udało się go chwycić, a następnie wrzucić do walizki. Magizoolog chciał także przetrzymać mugola na obserwacji, aby być pewnym, że skutki ukąszenia szczuroszczeta u niego zanikną. Porpentyna na to stwierdziła, że w Stanach Zjednoczonych nie można przetrzymywać niemagicznych ludzi. Na stwierdzenie, że Amerykanie mają staroświeckie poglądy, czyli nie można przyjaźnić się, a także poślubić mugola, stwierdziła, że kto by chciał poślubić Jacoba. Nakazała również obu pójść z nią. Tina zaprowadziła Newta i Jacoba do swojego mieszkania przy ulicy 679 West 24th Street, gdzie mieszkała wraz z siostrą. Kowalski musiał być podtrzymywany podczas tej podróży, ponieważ czuł się coraz gorzej. Kobieta poinformowała ich, że nie wolno jej przyjmować mężczyzn, ale dla nich zrobi wyjątek. Na schodach poznali panią Esposito, właścicielkę domu. Porpentyna okłamała ją, że jest sama. 200x200px|mały|Tina, Newt, Queenie i Jacob przy stole Gdy zamknęli się w mieszkaniu sióstr Goldstein, poznali siostrę Tiny, Queenie. Kobieta od razu zrobiła wielkie wrażenie na niemagu. Blondynka była bardzo zdziwiona, kiedy się dowiedziała, że jej siostra przyprowadziła do domu mugola, a także przy pomocy legilimencji próbowała się czegoś o nim dowiedzieć. Zaczęła również czytać w myślach Porpentynie, na co ona nie była zadowolona. Następnie wszyscy zasiedli do kolacji, która ku zdziwieniu Jacoba została zrobiona przy pomocy magii. Newt nie był początkowo chętny do jedzenia, więc Tina zażartowała, że nie zamierza go otruć. Podczas posiłku Queenie opowiedziała Jacobowi o swojej pracy, a także wspomniała, że ona i Tina są sierotami. Młodsza siostra zaczęła dobrze dogadywać się z niemagiem, więc starsza ją skarciła, żeby się nie przywiązywała, bo i tak będzie trzeba mu wymazać pamięć. Newton przerwał rozmowę stwierdzeniem, że Kowalski powinien się już położyć, a także obaj muszą wcześnie wstać, aby poszukać jego niuchacza. Queenie była ciekawa, co to niuchacz, ale Porpentyna powiedziała jej, żeby lepiej nie pytała. Następnie szatynka zaprowadziła mężczyzn do łóżek. Leżącym w łóżkach chłopakom Tina przyniosła kakao oraz poinformowała o położeniu toalety, a następnie zostawiła ich samych. Poszła do swojej sypialni, gdzie usłyszała donośny ryk, który przeszył zimową noc. Gdy wróciła do pokoju, gdzie mieli spać Jacob i Newt, pomieszczenie było puste. Zaniepokojona Porpentyna wyszła, aby się ubrać. Po wyjściu z domu Tina poszła w kierunku usłyszanych wcześniej hałasów i widziała z mostu, jak Jacob i Newton próbują sobie poradzić z buchorożcem. Gdy mężczyźni weszli do walizki, Porpentyna skorzystała z okazji i postanowiła zabrać tym razem właściwą walizkę do siedziby Magicznego Kongresu. Gdy szła w wybranym przez siebie kierunku zauważyła, jak coś dziwnego minęło ją w ciemności. Odwróciła się i spojrzała z przerażeniem. lewo|mały|300x300px|Newton, Tina i Jacob skazani przed MACUSA W siedzibie MACUSA Porpentyna mijała nerwowo szepczących czarodziejów i zegar ostrzegający przed magicznymi niebezpieczeństwami, na której stopień zagrożenia dekonspiracją magii wzrósł z poważnego na kryzysowy. W Kongresie trwała debata na temat złamania ustawy o tajności, która została przerwana przez wtargnięcie kobiety. Tina przeprosiła za wtargnięcie i poinformowała, że sytuacja jest krytyczna. Po chwili zawiadomiła wszystkich, że od wczoraj w Nowym Jorku jest czarodziej z walizką pełną magicznych stworzeń, a na dodatek parę z nich uciekło. Pani prezydent skarciła ją, że od doby wie o jego przybyciu, a zgłasza to dopiero, gdy zginął człowiek. Zdziwiona szatynka zapytała, kto zginął. Madame Picquery spytała, gdzie jest ten czarodziej, więc Tina otworzyła walizkę, z której to wyszli Skamander i Jacob. Wzbudzili oni ogromne zainteresowanie na sali. Zapytany o powód przybycia, Newton powiedział o chęci kupna pufka, ale nikt mu nie uwierzył. Zamieszanie sprawiła informacja, że drugi z nich jest niemagiem, niektórzy od razu chcieli mu wyczyścić pamięć. Newton zauważył lewitujące zwłoki senatora i stwierdził, że przyczyną śmierci był obskurus. Serafina jednak nie uwierzyła mu, kazała zabrać mu walizkę, a także aresztować całą trójkę. Newt błagał, aby nie skrzywdzić zwierząt, ponieważ żadne z nich nie jest niebezpieczne, ale przewodnicząca MACUSA sucho stwierdziła, że sami to ocenią. W celi Newt ukrył głowę w dłoniach i rozpaczał nad zwierzętami. Również Tina była bliska łez i współczuła koledze. Jacob chciał się natomiast dowiedzieć, kim jest obskurodziciel. Porpentyna była zdania, że od wieków nie pojawił się żaden. Magizoolog na te słowa stwierdził, że jest ich coraz mniej, ale nadal istnieją. Opowiedział on także, że w czasach, kiedy świat magiczny się nie ukrywał, młodzi czarodzieje i czarownice starali się stłumić magię, aby uniknąć prześladowań. W wyniku tego rozwijał się w nich obskurus. Kowalskiemu to niewiele powiedziało, więc Goldstein dodała, że to niestabilna i nieokiełznana siła, która pojawia się znikąd i atakuje, a potem przepada bez śladu. Gdy to mówiła na jej twarzy pojawiło się zrozumienie, ponieważ obskurus pasował do wszystkiego, co wiedziała o sprawcy nowojorskich ataków. Spytała Newtona, czy obskurodziciele nie żyją długo, a on zauważył, że nie ma udokumentowanego przypadku, w którym taka osoba miała więcej niż 10 lat. Następnie do ich celi przyszły egzekutorki i zabrały ze sobą czarodziei. Skamander pożegnał się z niemagiem i życzył mu powodzenia w otworzeniu piekarni. mały|250x250px|Przesłuchanie Tina i Newt zostali zaprowadzeni na przesłuchanie tego drugiego, które poprowadził Graves. Kobieta natomiast stała podczas niego z tyłu. Podczas spotkania, Perciwal przeczytał akta mężczyzny i zauważył, że został wydalony z Hogwartu za spowodowanie uszczerbku na zdrowiu przez jedno z jego zwierząt. Skamander tłumaczył, że był to wypadek, ale drugi mężczyzna nie zareagował oraz kontynuował czytanie, a następnie wspomniał, że Albus Dumbledore stanął w jego obronie. Następnie auror oskarżył przesłuchiwanego o próbę wywołania wojny między światem magicznym a niemagicznym. Blondyn oznajmił, że nie jest zwolennikiem Grindelwalda. Wtedy przesłuchujący wyciągnął z jego walizki obskurusa. Porpentyna z niedowierzaniem popatrzyła na to, co zostało wyciągnięte. Newton tłumaczył się, że oddzielił go do człowieka, aby poddać badaniom, natomiast bez żywiciela nikogo nie skrzywdziłby. Perciwal głośno myśląc przez przypadek powiedział, że takie stworzenie jest bezużyteczne. Zdziwiony Newt zapytał do czego chciałby go użyć, ale nie uzyskał odpowiedzi. Zamiast tego, Perciwal oskarżył Newtona o próbę wywołania zamętu, złamanie ustawy o tajności i pragnienie ujawnienia świata czarodziejów. Skazał go, a także według niego czynnie mu pomagającą Tinę na karę śmierci. Kobieta była tak wstrząśnięta i przerażona, że nawet nie odpowiedziała, a następnie para została zabrana do sali straceń. Gdy dotarli do niej, Tina błagała Bernadette, aby ją ocaliła. Egzekutorka natomiast stwierdziła, że to nie boli, a następnie poprowadziła ją na skraj basenu i wyciągnęła z niej szczęśliwe wspomnienia, a następnie umieściła je w płynie, który zaczął nimi ożywać. Porpentyna uśmiechnęła się do swojej matki, której obraz pojawił się w basenie. Kat spytał kobietę, czy nie chciałaby się tam znaleźć, a ona kiwnęła na to głową. Następnie pojawiło się kolejne wspomnienie, w którym to szatynka pocieszała Credence'a. Egzekutorzy chcieli wyciągnąć wspomnienia również z Newta, ale chwilę wcześniej Pickett uwolnił go z kajdanków. Mężczyzna wyciągnął pikujące licho i rzucił je w kierunku basenu, a następnie zabrał jednej z kobiet różdżkę. Przy pomocy ptaka kaci tracą przytomność. Natomiast wspomnienia zaczęły się zmieniać z dobrych na złe. Krzesło Tiny było już bardzo blisko płynu. mały|lewo|270x270px|Tina zanurzająca się do otchłani Przerażona Porpentyna prosiła Skamandera o pomoc, ponieważ zawartość basenu zmieniła się w czarną, bulgoczącą i śmiercionośną ciesz, która zaczęła się unosić. Newton kazał jej nie panikować i skoczyć na pikujące licho. Kobieta początkowo myślała, że oszalał, ale mężczyźnie udaje się ją przekonać. Tina uciekła z zasięgu śmiertelnej substancji i oboje ruszyli w kierunku wyjścia. Gdy uciekali w holu zabrzmiał alarm. Newt i Tina natknęli się na aurorów, którzy próbowali ich złapać. Newton jeszcze raz wypuścił licho, aby powalić atakujących. Po chwili oboje spotkali Jacoba i Queenie. Wszyscy oprócz blondynki wskoczyli do walizki. Blondynka z walizką w ręku ruszyła w kierunku wyjścia. Próbował zatrzymać ją Abernathy, ale kobieta skłamała, że jest chora, a w bagażu trzyma kobiece rzeczy, więc mężczyzna puścił ją wolno. Cała czwórka po ucieczce z Kongresu, udała się na dach budynku, w którym mieszkał Jacob. Queenie rozmawiała o hodowli ptaków z niemagiem, natomiast Tina dowiedziała się od Newta, że według niego na wolności został już tylko demimoz o imieniu Dougal. Problemem okazał się jednak fakt, że stworzenie może stawać się niewidzialne. Porpentyna zastanawiała się, jak złapać coś, co jest niewidoczne i po chwili przypomniała sobie o Gnarlaku, który był informatorem kobiety, kiedy pracowała jako auror. Na dodatek wspomniana osoba zajmowała się niegdyś handlem magicznymi stworzeniami. Skamander zapytał, czy interesują go odciski łap. Jego towarzyszka odpowiedziała, że interesuje go wszystko, co da się sprzedać. mały|200x200px|Tina i Quennie przed wejściem do lokalu Tina, Jacob, Quennie i Newton udali się do lokalu pod Ślepym Wieprzem, które mieściło się na 124 Macdougal Street. Przed wejściem do środka kobiety zmieniły stroje na wieczorowe. Następnie Porpentyna udała się w kierunku zaczarowanej reklamy, a następnie powoli uniosła dłoń oraz czterokrotnie zapukała. W wyniku tego otworzyła się klapka w drzwiach, a w otworze pojawił się strażnik, który podejrzliwie łypał. W pubie trwał koncert, natomiast czwórka się rozdzieliła. Jacob przy barze zamówił drinka i rozmawiał ze skrzatem, który był barmanem. Po chwili dołączyła do niego Quennie. Natomiast Newt i Tina siedzieli w krępującej ciszy przy stoliku. Newton zaczął przyglądać się gościom w lokalu, na co kobieta stwierdziła, że osobiście aresztowała połowę klientów tej knajpy. Następnie jej kolega spytał o chłopaka, którego tuliła w wspomnieniach. W odpowiedzi szatynka powiedziała, że na imię mu Credence, a jego matka traktowała go okropnie. Wyjawiła również, że to przez nią straciła pracę. Rozmowę przerwało przybycie Gnarlaka, który bez zaproszenia przysiadł się do ich stolika. Goblin zapytał, czy to on ma walizkę pełną „potworów”. Magizoolog potwierdził, a właściciel lokalu zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nie opłaca mu się bardziej go wydać zamiast mu pomagać. Blondyn próbował przekupić gangstera, co nie przynosiło skutku. Gnarlak zauważył nieśmiałka Picketta i zaproponował pomoc w zamian za jego oddanie. Skamander nie chciał go oddać, ale ostatecznie z ciężkim bólem serca zgodził się. W odpowiedzi on i Tina uzyskali informację, że coś niewidzialnego pustoszy okolicę Piątej Alei, a także powinni zajrzeć do domu towarowego. Magizoolog chciał się także dowiedzieć się czegoś o przeszłości Gravesa, ale nie uzyskał odpowiedzi. Niespodziewanie w lokalu pojawiła się MACUSA, która została wezwana przez właściciela lokalu. Jacob powalił goblina na ziemię, a następnie wszyscy się teleportowali do wskazanej im wcześniej uliczki. lewo|mały|250x250px|Demimoz Na wskazanym miejscu czwórka bohaterów zauważyła torebkę, która sama się zsunęła z ręki manekina i zawisła w powietrzu. Wszyscy weszli do środka i zauważyli demimoza, który wspinał się po dekoracji. Newton ostrzegł wszystkich, aby starali się zachowywać nie do przewidzenia. Powiedział również, że to stworzenie z natury jest spokojne, ale potrafi nieźle ugryźć, gdy się boi. Z oddali doszedł cichy ryk, który według Newta nie należał do Dougala. Skamander i Tina udali się za demimozem i dotarli na strych, gdzie stworzenie opiekowało się żmijoptakiem. Okazało się, że magizoolog źle policzył stworzenia. W tej chwili na górę weszli cicho Jacob i Quennie. Porpentyna była przerażona wymiarami stworzenia, które potrafiło zmieniać swój kształt i obecnie zajmowało całą przestrzeń pod dachem. Newton próbował zbliżyć się do żmijoptaka, natomiast demimoz miał wizję następnych wydarzeń, która chwilę później się sprawdziła. Queenie niechcący kopnęła szklaną bombkę, która zaczęła się toczyć, a żmijoptak wpadł w panikę. Newton próbował natomiast je uspokoić. Dougal wskoczył na ramiona Jacoba. Blondyn wpadł na pomysł, aby wykorzystać robaka i imbryk. Tinie udało się znaleźć imbryk, a Kowalskiemu karalucha. Następnie mugol wrzucił insekta do naczynia. Żmijoptak skurczył się i wleciał do środka, a Newton zamknął go pokrywką. Porpentyna chciała się upewnić, czy to już są wszystkie stworzenia, które uciekły z walizki. Magizoolog na szczęście potwierdził, że nie muszą szukać więcej stworzeń. Następnie wraz z złapanymi stworzeniami weszli do środka walizki. Jacob trzymał demimoza, a Tina trzymała żmijoptaka i pod czujnym okiem Newta umieszczała je w gnieździe. Kobieta była także zdumiona widokiem buchorożca, który spacerował po swoim wybiegu. Skamander rozmawiał z obrażonym Pickettem i przeprosił za to, że chciał go oddać. Quennie zauważyła zdjęcie młodej kobiety i zapytała o nią Newtona. Mężczyzna nie chciał o niej opowiedzieć, ale kobieta przeczytała z jego myśli, że to Leta Lestrange. Wspomnienie młodej dziewczyny spowodowało u blondyna uczucie smutku i cierpienia. Goldstein jednak go pocieszyła, że ona tylko brała, a on zasługuje na więcej. Rozmowę przerwała Porpentyna, która była ciekawa o czym rozmawiali. Rozmówcy powiedzieli, że o szkole, a wtedy Jacob spytał o szkoły dla czarodziejów. Quennie powiedziała, że najlepszą szkołą na świecie jest Ilvermorny. Newton jednak był zdania, że Hogwart jest lepszy. Kobiety wspólnie odśpiewały pieśń Ilvermorny. Niespodziewanie gromoptak, który miał na imię Frank, wzbił się w powietrze, a także skrzeczał i energicznie trzepotał skrzydłami. Jego ciało zmieniło barwę, a oczy miotały błyskawice. Magizoolog wyjaśnił, że stworzenie wyczuło zagrożenie. Newton, Portentyna, Jacob i Queenie zjawili się na dachu budynku Squire's, gdzie byli świadkami siły obskurodziciela. Newt stwierdził, że jest on potężniejszy od tych, o których słyszał. Następnie oddał Tinie swoją walizkę, a także dziennik, w którym były instrukcje do opieki nad zwierzętami. Magizoolog pożegnał się z kobietą i po chwili teleportował się. Ona jednak nie chciała zostawić go samego, więc oddała rzeczy Queenie i ruszyła za nim. 150x150px|mały|Obskurus demolujący okolicę Newton i Tina po teleportacji pojawili się na Times Square, gdzie obskurus demolował okolicę. Skamander krzyknął do kobiety, że to Credence jest obskurodzicielem. W odpowiedzi stwierdziła, że nie jest to dziecko. Magizoolog wytłumaczył, że jego moc jest tak silna, że udało mu się jakoś przetrwać. Porpentyna kazała mu go ratować, a sama ruszyła w kierunku Gravesa. Po chwili Newt się teleportował. Graves patrzył w stronę obskurusa, więc kobieta próbowała zaatakować go z zaskoczenia. Jednak mężczyzna odwrócił się w porę i z łatwością odparowywał jej zaklęcia. Powiedział także do niej, że zjawia się zawsze w najmniej odpowiednim momencie. Następnie przywołał do siebie porzucony samochód, który lecąc w powietrzu, zmusił Tinę do pośpiesznej ucieczki w bok. Zanim się zdążyła ona pozbierać, Perciwal zniknął. Porpentyna postanowiła pójść w kierunku metra, z którego zaczęły dochodzić odgłosy walki z obskurusem. Gdy wbiegła, Credence próbował rzucić się na Perciwala. Powiedziała do niego, aby tego nie robił, a on na jej widok zaczął łagodnieć. Newton zachęcił kobietę, aby mówiła dalej. Tina poinformowała chłopaka, że wie, jak bardzo cierpiał przez Mary Lou, ale mimo to powinien się uspokoić. Następnie obiecała, że wraz z Newtem ochronią chłopaka, a także ostrzegła, że Perciwal próbuje go tylko wykorzystać. Mężczyzna jednak zaprzecza i twierdzi, że chce dla niego wolności. Rozmowę przerwali przybyli aurorzy, którzy od razu wyciągnęli różdżki. Goldstein i Graves starali się przekonać ich, aby nie atakowali, ale ich prośby nie zostały wysłuchanie. Aurorzy nieustępliwie rzucali seriami zaklęć w kierunku obskurusa. Credence wyraźnie cierpiał, a jego ciało zaczęło się rozrywać. Ostatecznie po obskurodzicielu zostały tylko strzępki czarnej materii. mały|lewo|250x250px|Zdemaskowany Grindelwald Tina po tym zdarzeniu była rozpaczona. Na miejscu pojawiła się Madame Picquery, która poinformowała, że obskurus został zabity na jej rozkaz. Perciwal uważał, że nie powinna do tego dojść. Przewodnicząca MACUSA argumentowała to zajście tym, że odpowiadał on za śmierć niemaga i przez to naraził czarodziejów na zdemaskowanie. Mężczyzna stwierdził jednak, że czarodzieje żyją jak szczury i są zmuszeni do tłumienia w obecności mugoli własnej natury. W odpowiedzi kobieta kazała zabrać mu różdżkę. Graves próbował uciec, ale przed nim wyrosła ściana białego światła, która zablokowała mu drogę. Wywiązała się walka, w której to przewagę zyskiwał Perciwal. Newton postanowił rzucić w jego stronę pikujące licho. Ptak powalił starszego mężczyznę na kolana, natomiast Tina zaklęciem Accio zabrała mu różdżkę. Skamander podszedł do niego i użył zaklęcia Revelio. Okazało się, że pod postacią aurora ukrywał się Grindelwald. Następnie czarnoksiężnik został zabrany przez dwójkę pracowników MACUSA do więzienia. Póżniej na stacji zjawili się Queenie i Jacob. Młodsza siostra uścisnęła starszą, natomiast Kowalski oddał Newtowi walizkę. Serafina przeprosiła magizoologa oraz stwierdziła ze smutkiem, że społeczność czarodziejów została ujawniona, ponieważ nie można wyczyścić pamięci całemu miastu. Newton stwierdził jednak, że jest taka możliwość i otworzył walizkę. Wyleciał z niej gromoptak, któremu to Skamander rzucił do dzioba fiolkę z jadem pikującego licha. Ptak wzleciał wysoko nad miasto. Poruszając mocno i szybko skrzydłami, sprowadził na miasto burzowe chmury i przywołał błyskawice. Następnie w odpowiednim momencie zgniótł trzymany pojemnik, którego zawartość zaczarowała spadający deszcz. Mugole utracili pamięć, natomiast aurorzy usunęli wszelkie zniszczenia. Madame Picquery podziękowała Newtowi, a także poprosiła go o wywiezienie walizki z Nowego Jorku. Nakazała również wyczyścić pamięć Jacobowi, ponieważ nawet jeden świadek mógłby potencjalnie zagrozić czarodziejskiej społeczności. Przed wyjściem ze stacji, Newton nazwał go przyjacielem. Mężczyzna stwierdził również, że nigdy nie zapomni jego pomocy. Quennie natomiast powiedziała do niego, że nie znajdzie drugiego takiego jak on. Po pożegnaniach Kowalski wyszedł na deszcz i utracił pamięć. mały|250x250px|Pożegnanie Tiny i Newtona Po wcześniejszych wydarzeniach Newton udał się do portu w celu opuszczenia Nowego Jorku. Towarzyszyła mu Tina, która postanowiła go zatrzymać i go pożegnać. Podziękowała mu za wsparcie, dzięki któremu wróciła na stanowisko aurora. Mężczyzna żartobliwie stwierdził, że nie chciałby być śledzony przez nikogo innego. Porpentyna powiedziała do niego, aby nie dawał powodu do śledzenia. W odpowiedzi Newt zapewnił, że od dziś będzie żył spokojnie, wróci do ministerstwa i wyda książkę. Kobieta powiedziała, że będzie na nią czekać i podsunęła mu nazwę „Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć”. Po chwili spytała, czy Leta Lestrange lubi czytać. Zaskoczony mężczyzna początkowo udawał, że nie zna takiej osoby, ale ostatecznie stwierdza, że nie wie, co ona teraz lubi, ponieważ ludzie się zmieniają. Stwierdza także, że on także się trochę zmienił. Zaproponował również wysłanie egzemplarzu książki. Tina stwierdziła, że byłoby jej bardzo miło. Newton zaczął czule spoglądać na kobietę i dotknął jej włosów. Oboje na chwile zamarli, popatrzyli sobie prosto w oczy i wymienili ostatnie spojrzenia. Skamander nagle odszedł, a Tina dotknęła włosów w miejscu, gdzie przed chwilą znajdowały się palce mężczyzny. On nagle zawrócił i zapytał, czy może nie chciałaby aby osobiście podarował egzemplarz książki. Roześmiana szatynka zgadza się. Następnie przygląda się, jak wchodzi na pokład Royal Star Steam CO i odchodzi. [[Plik:26652.jpg|mały|220x220px|Tina i Newt w drugiej części ekranizacji Fantastycznych zwierząt i jak je znaleźć]] W 1927 roku W 1927 roku Tina na wskutek przeczytania fałszywej informacji w gazecie Zaczarowany o rzekomych zaręczynach Newtona Skamandera i Lety Lestrange, zaczęła spotykać się z jednym z amerykańskich aurorów, Achillesem Tolliverem. Będąc pracownicą ministerstwa, otrzymała zadanie złapania Credence'a. W tym celu przybyła do Paryża aby go wyśledzić. Nie miała jednak złych zamiarów wobec mężczyzny, tak jak pozostali aurorzy. Będąc we Francji, udała się do cyrku, w którym była świadkiem występu Nagini. W pewnym momencie właściciel cyrku zaczął rozjuszać kobietę, aby zamieniła się w węża. Malediktus przemienił się i zaatakował właściciela, powodując panikę wśród publiczności. Sytuację wykorzystał siedzący na zapleczu Credence, który uciekł wraz z Nagini, uwalniając przy okazji kilka innych zwierząt, w tym Zouwu. Właściciel szybko zwinął cyrk i wsiadł na bryczkę, aby przenieść się do innego miejsca. Tina zapytała go wówczas o Credence'a, ale mężczyzna niewiele wiedział. mały Gdy cyrk odjechał, czarownica spotkała Yusufa Kamę, który również był wówczas na widowni. Mężczyzna zaproponował jej spotkanie w kawiarni, aby porozmawiać o Credence'ie. Tina udała się z nim w wyznaczone miejsce, a po krótkiej rozmowie Kama zaproponował, że pokaże jej przeszłość chłopaka. Goldstein udała się z nim do podziemnej komnaty, w której została zamknięta. W pomieszczeniu znajdował się stół z zapiskami i książkami, a także kufer i krzesło. Na ścianie było wyryte drzewo genealogiczne Lestrange'ów, odsłaniające ich przeszłość. Wkrótce do Tiny przybył Newton Skamander i Jacob Kowalski. Yusuf chwilę po tym, jak weszli do pomieszczenia, również ich zamknął. Nieśmiałek Newtona, Pickett otworzył zamek i cała trójka się wydostała. Yusuf zaczął się pocić, a jego jedno oko zaczęło się czerwienić. Skamander wyjął pasożyta, który dostał się do rogówki Kamy. Wówczas mężczyzna opowiedział im, że Credence prawdopodobnie jest jego przyrodnim bratem, którego musi zabić zgodnie ze złożoną wcześniej wieczystą przysięgą. Następnie mężczyzna zemdlał, więc został zabrany do domu Flamela. Następnie Porpentyna i Newt poszli do Francuskiego Ministerstwa Magii, aby przejrzeć kasetkę dotyczącą przeszłości Credence'a. Po drodze byli świadkami pojawienia się czarnych zasłon, które informowały o zbliżającym się zebraniu zwolenników Grindelwalda . Na miejscu z powodu zakazu podróży zagranicznych Newton wypił Eliksir Wielosokowy i zamienił się w swojego brata, Tezeusza, co jednak mu się nie udało, ponieważ zostaje zauważony przez niego samego. Starszy Skamander zaczął ich ścigać, a także rzucać w nich znajdującymi się nieopodal paczkami, ale został rozbrojony i związany przez Tinę i Newtona, dzięki czemu doszli oni szczęśliwie do archiwum. Kiedy pani z recepcji zapytała ich, kim są, Newt przedstawił Goldstein jako Letę Lestrange, a ta oświadczyła, że jest jego narzeczoną. lewo|200px|mały|Tina i Newt na jednej z szafek Słowa Porpentyny zmusiły Skamandera do powiedzenia jej, że magazyn popełnił straszliwą pomyłkę, ponieważ w rzeczywistości to jego brat, Tezeusz, miał zostać mężem Lety Lestrange. Próbował on także skomplementować jej oczy, ale miał przy tym problem, ponieważ chciał je porównać do salamandry, ale obiecał Jacobowi, że tego nie powie. Rozmowę przerwało pojawienie się Lety, która powiedziała swoje nazwisko, co poruszyło znajdujące się tam szafy. Na jednej z nich uwiesili się Tina i Newt. Jak się niedługo później okazało była to ta z aktami dotyczącymi przeszłości rodziny Lestrange'ów, dzięki czemu mogli oni dokładnie usłyszeć, że informacje zostały przeniesione do mauzoleum rodziny Lestrange, ale z drugiej strony po jej obróceniu zostali oni natychmiast zauważeni przez kobietę. Dodatkowo na miejscu pojawiła się pani z recepcji wraz z matagotami. Te nie były początkowo agresywne, ale po chwili zostały sprowokowane przez zaklęcie Lety, co zmusiło całą trójkę do ucieczki. 200px|prawo|mały|Tina słuchająca historii Yusufa i Lety Po udanym zbiegnięciu z Ministerstwa, Tina wraz z resztą bohaterów udała się do mauzoleum. Była tam świadkiem tragicznej historii Yusufa Kamy, którego matka została zmuszona zaklęciem Imperius do porzucenia swojej rodziny i ślubu z Corvusem, któremu urodziła córkę Letę. Z tego powodu ojciec mężczyzny na łożu śmierci poprosił swojego syna o pomszczenie go, a dokładniej, aby ten zabił jedyną osobę, którą Corvus kochał, czyli jego syna z drugiego małżeństwa, Corvusa V, który słysząc o tej przysiędze wysłał go do Stanów, gdzie przybrał imię Credence. Wtedy Leta pokazała wszystkim zawartość kasetki. Informacje tam zawarte były szokujące, ponieważ okazało się, że Lestrange na statku podmieniła dzieci, aby na chwilę uwolnić się od Corvusa, który strasznie płakał. Niestety w tym samym czasie statek groził zatonięciem i została zarządzona ewakuacja, przez co mała Leta nie mogła naprawić błędu i oddała opiekującej się rodzeństwem Irmie fałszywego Corvusa, natomiast łódka z prawdziwym utonęła, przez co ten zginął. Po wygłoszeniu historii okazało się, że zwabienie wszystkich postaci do mauzoleum było pułapką, ponieważ właśnie tam rozpoczęło się zebranie zwolenników Grindelwalda. Po przejściu przez drzwi, które się wtedy otworzyły, Tina wraz z innymi osobami, które uczestniczyły w wcześniej rozmowie,przeszła przez nie i znalazła się w sali pełnej zwolenników Grindelwalda. Po chwili pojawił się również sam Gellert Grindelwald, który głosił, że mugole doprowadzą świat do ruiny i aby to udowodnić pokazał wizję, która przedstawiała drugą wojnę światową. W pomieszczeniu znajdowali się aurorzy na czele z Tezeuszem, którzy mieli za zadanie jedynie obserwować przebieg spotkania, ale zostali zaatakowani przez jedną z zwolenniczek, przez co byli zmuszeni zabić ją w samoobronie. Fakt ten wykorzystał czarnoksiężnik, którzy stwierdził, że jego zwolennicy nie zabijają niewinnych i kazał się rozejść swoim zwolennikom, po czym wyczarował zaklęciem Protego Diabolica niebieskie płomienie, przez które mogli przejść tylko posłuszni mu ludzie. Wówczas na jego stronę przeszla Queenie, siostra Tiny i Credence. Po deportacji wszystkich posłusznych mu ludzi skierował płomienie na dalej przebywających w sali, w tym między innymi na Porpentynę. Gdy od ognia zginęło kilkanastu aurorów, Leta krzyknęła, aby przestał. Wtedy Gellert zaproponował, aby do niego dołączyła. Wówczas Lestrange wykorzystała moment, kiedy Grindelwald stał do niej odwrócony i próbowała go zaatakować, ale ten sparował zaklęcie, po czym ją zabił. Dodatkowo sprawił, że magiczny ogień zaczął się rozprzestrzeniać, po czym się deportował. Tina z przyjaciółmi wybiegła z sali, gdzie czekał na nich Nicolas Flamel, który kazał im ustawić się w okrąg i skierować różdżki w ziemię, ponieważ był to jedyny sposób na zatrzymanie płomieni, które niepowstrzymane mogły zniszczyć cały Paryż. Ostatecznie po wspólnym użyciu zaklęcia Finite udało się zakończyć działanie zaklęcia Grindelwalda. Po wszystkich wydarzeniach Tina wraz z Newtem i aurorami uczestniczyła w spotkaniu z Albusem Dumbledore'em na jednym z mostów Hogwartu. Podczas niego Skamander oddał profesorowi zabrany Gellertowi przy pomocy niuchacza wisiorek z dwoma kroplami krwi, który świadczył o zawartym braterstwie krwi przez Dumbledore'a i Grindelwalda. Na pytanie magizoologa, czy dlatego nie mógł on zmierzyć się z nim osobiście, ten odpowiedział, że tak. Następnie Tezeusz uwolnił Albusa z magicznych kajdanek, które zostały mu założone, kiedy ten przy poprzednim spotkaniu z członkami Ministerstwa odmówił stanięcia do walki z czarnoksiężnikiem. Po rozmowie Dumbledore i Skamander poszli do wnętrza zamku. Późniejsze życie Tina wzięła ślub z Newtonem Skamanderem''Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć, strona 147, „''O autorze”i przeniosła się do Wielkiej Brytanii. Para miała co najmniej jedno dziecko, które z kolei dało im wnuka, Rolfa. Mieszkała ze swoim mężem w Dorset, wraz z trzema kugucharami: Walkiem, Packiem i Hopkiem. Wygląd zewnętrzny Porpentyna była chudą kobietą średniego wzrostu. Miała ciemnobrązowe oczy i gęste włosy o tym samym kolorze. Charakter Tina była bardzo odważna, dlatego nie bała się walczyć z obskurusem. Nie umiała również patrzeć, jak ktoś inny cierpi. Widząc przemoc Mary Lou wobec Credence'a od razu zareagowała. Miała dobre serce i potrafiła dotrzeć do drugiego człowieka, tylko ona potrafiła uspokoić obskurodziciela, gdy ten wpadł w szał. Była bardzo ambitna, dlatego nie potrafiła pogodzić się z swoim zwolnieniem z funkcji aurora. Potrafiła się przeciwstawić przełożonym, mimo ich zakazów obserwowała Salemian. Bardzo kochała swoją siostrę, była między nimi mocna więź. Magiczne zdolności * Pojedynkowanie: Tina była aurorem, więc posiadała wyszkolenie w tym zakresie. Jednak w pojedynku z Grindelwaldem została szybko pokonana. Czarnoksiężnik prawdopodobnie starał się ograniczać posiadane zdolności do poziomu Perciwala Gravesa, aby nie zostać zdemaskowanym. Sugeruje to, że Porpentyna nie była najlepsza wśród aurorów w pojedynkach. * Teleportacja: Tina bez problemu poruszała się przy pomocy teleportacji po Nowym Jorku. Własności mały|200x200px|Różdżka Porpentyny * Różdżka Porpentyny Goldstein: różdżka Tiny wykonana była z nieznanego drewna i posiadała nieznany rdzeń. Wydawała się dość prosta, nie posiadała znaków szczególnych. * Protection Charm Your Mind: A Practical Guide to Counter Legilimensy: książka napisana przez Franciscus Fieldwake. Najprawdopodobniej uczyła, jak chronić swój umysł przed legilimencją. Tina i Quennie posiadały egzemplarz tej książki w swoim mieszkaniu. * Czary Chadwicka: siedmiotomowa seria podręczników o urokach, którego autorem był Chadwick Boot. Były wykorzystywane w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa Ilvemorny. Queenie i Tina posiadały je w swoim mieszkaniu. * Przyjaciółka Czarownicy: czarodziejski miesięcznik produkowany w Ameryce, przeznaczony dla kobiet, który publikowany był na początku XX wieku. Tina i Queenie posiadały wydanie magazynu z września 1925 roku. Najprawdopodobniej prenumerowały miesięcznik. * Poła Peleryny: książka napisana przez czarownicę Abigail R. Cankus. Tina i Queenie posiadały egzemplarz tej książki w swoim mieszkaniu. * Kasandra i jej kot Gustavus: magiczna powieść, której autorką była Lisbeth Scintilla. Quennie i Tina posiadały ją w swoim mieszkaniu. * Czarowanie w wieku prawa Rappaport: książka napisana przez Yuri Von Blischa, która poruszała tematykę używania magii zgodnie z prawem Rappaport. Tina i Queenie posiadały egzemplarz tej książki podczas wspólnego mieszkania. * Identyfikator Magicznego Kongresu Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki: Porpentyna posiadała identyfikator, aby móc uwierzytelnić swoją tożsamość jako pracownik Magicznego Kongresu. * Brasnoletka monitorująca: Tina musiała ją nosić po ataku na Mary LouThe Case of Beasts: Explore the Film Wizardry of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. Najprawdopodobniej służyła do monitorowania jej działalności. Relacje Z rodzicami Porpentyna najprawdopodobniej tęskniła za rodzicami, którzy zmarli, gdy była ona mała. Świadczy o tym fakt, że jednym z jej najszczęśliwszych wspomnień, które zostały użyte podczas egzekucji były chwile z matką. Z siostrą mały|200x200px|lewo|Queenie Queenie była najprawdopodobniej jedyną siostrą Porpentyny, a zarazem z tego powodu najbliższą osobą, jaką miała. Z racji osierocenia, kobiety musiały wychowywać się nawzajem. Łączyły ich silne więzi, świadczył o tym fakt, że młodsza siostra potrafiła słyszeć myśli starszej przy pomocy legilimencji z dalekiej odległości. Uczęszczały razem do Ilvermorny, jednak należały tam do różnych domów. Po skończeniu szkoły dalej miały dobre relacje, ponieważ mieszkały razem i pracowały w tym samym miejscu, a po degradacji Tiny ze stanowiska aurora nawet na tym samym stanowisku. Gdy Porpentyna została aresztowana, Queenie bez wahania postanowiła jej pomóc. Kobiety wspólnie pomogły Newtonowi w szukaniu jego stworzeń, a także razem walczyły z obskurusem. Szatynka wyraziła zaniepokojenie o siostrę, gdy ta wydawała się być zauroczona niemagiem. Była świadoma, że będzie ona cierpieć z powodu rozstania, które nastąpi, gdy wymażą Jacobowi pamięć. Po przeprowadzce do Wielkiej Brytanii Tina najprawdopodobniej tęskniła za siostrą, która została w USA. Z mężem mały|200x200px|Newton Tina poznała Newtona podczas obserwowania spotkania Drugich Salemian. Mężczyzna nie zbudził w niej początkowo zaufania, ponieważ widziała, jak złamał on parę zasad Międzynarodowego Kodeksu Tajności. Po nieudanej próbie zgłoszenia Newta przełożonym, ugościła go w swoim domu, ale dalej była wobec niego nieufna. Gdy zostali razem aresztowani, ich relacje zaczęły się poprawiać. Wyraziła wtedy szczere wyrazy współczucia w kierunku mężczyzny oraz jego zwierząt. Podczas ucieczki z sali straceń, gdy kazał jej skoczyć mimo strachu zaufała mu. Następnie pomogła mu w schwytaniu zwierząt, które uciekły z jego walizki. Gdy Newton ruszył na walkę z obskurusem, Tina bez wahania teleportowała się tuż za nim, aby mu pomóc. Kiedy Newton opuszczał Amerykę, kobieta postanowiła go pożegnać. Było widać między nimi tlące się uczucie, jednak żaden z nich nie zdecydował się na żadne wyznania. Jakiś czas później para znowu się spotkała i zaczęła wspólny związek. W nieznanym roku Tina i Newt wzięli ślub i zamieszkali razem w Wielkiej Brytanii. Mieli przynajmniej jedno dziecko. Małżeństwo najprawdopodobniej było szczęśliwe. Z Jacobem lewo|mały|200x200px|Jacob Tina początkowo traktowała Jacoba z dystansem i zwracała się do niego per "pan". Mimo to troszczyła się o niego, gdy ten został ugryziony przez szczuroszczeta. Z czasem ich kontakty zaczęły się poprawiać. Kowalski pomógł Tinie i reszcie w schwytaniu zwierząt, a także podczas ucieczki z pubu przed aurorami. Goldstein nie była przychylna uczuciu między jej siostrą a niemagiem, ale było to spowodowane faktem, że będzie trzeba wymazać Polakowi pamięć. Martwiła się o Quennie, która wyglądała na zauroczoną mężczyzną. Porpentyna nie chciała, aby cierpieli, ale wiedziała, że ich związek jest niezgodny z prawem Rappaport, więc będą musieli się rozstać. Tina ze smutkiem pożegnała mężczyznę przed wymazaniem mu przez deszcz pamięci i posłała w jego kierunku serdeczny uśmiech. Z Credencem Porpentyna zaatakowała przybraną matkę Credence'a, kiedy ta znęcała się nad synem. Dzięki temu zyskała jego zaufanie. Kiedy wpadł on w szał, zmienił się w obskurusa i zaczął demolować miasto, jedynie głos Tiny umiał go uspokoić. Kobieta próbowała go uratować przed aurorami, ponieważ wiedziała, że jego zachowanie było spowodowane przede wszystkim trudnym dzieciństwem. Gdy to się nie udało i z obskurusa zostały strzępy dymu, Porpentyna była zrozpaczona. Etymologia * Porpentyna pochodzi od archaicznego słowa porpentine, które wyewoluowało w porcupine. Ten wyraz w języku polskim oznacza jeżozwierza. * Tina wywodzi się od rzeki Tyne, która przepływa między innymi przez Newcastle. * Goldstein jest nazwiskiem z języka niemieckiego, które oznacza złotnika. Składa się z członów gold (złoto) i stein (kamień). Za kulisami * W jej postać w filmie Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć wcieliła się Katherine Waterston. * Różdżka Porpentyny jest częścią logo Wizarding World. Ciekawostki * Prawdopodobnie Tina, jak i Quennie były pochodzenia żydowskiegoJ.K. Rowling ujawniła w jednym z tweetów, że Anthony Goldstein był Żydem. Ujawniła również, że Anthony jest spokrewniony z siostrami Porpentyną i Queenie Goldstein (confirmed), dlatego bardzo prawdopodobne jest, że one też były Żydówkami.. * W filmie Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak się znaleźć nikt nie zwrócił się do Porpentyny jej pełnym imieniem. Używano jedynie jej nazwiska, a także przydomków Tina i Teenie. Jej pełne imię i nazwisko można było jednak zobaczyć, kiedy pokazywała swój identyfikator Newtowi. * Tina była pierwszą znaną uczennicą Ilvermorny wprowadzoną do serii. Występowanie * Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć (film) mały|Porpentyna jako figurka LEGO, w zestawie do gry LEGO Dimensions * Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć. Oryginalny scenariusz * Fantastyczne zwierzęta: Zbrodnie Grindelwalda * Fantastyczne zwierzęta: Zbrodnie Grindelwalda. Oryginalny scenariusz * LEGO Harry Potter * LEGO Dimensions * LEGO Fantastyczne zwierzęta de2:Porpentina Goldstein de:Porpentina Goldstein en:Porpentina Goldstein es:Porpentina Goldstein fi:Porpentina Goldstein fr:Porpentina Goldstein it:Porpentina Goldstein ja:ポーペンティナ・ゴールドスタイン nl:Porpentina Goldstein pt-br:Porpentina Goldstein ru:Порпентина Саламандер uk:Порпентіна Скамандер zh:蒂娜·戈德斯坦 Kategoria:Rodzina Skamander Kategoria:Rodzina Goldstein Kategoria:Amerykanie Kategoria:Aurorzy Kategoria:Czarodzieje półkrwi